BA120
Synopsis The episode starts with a recap of the last four episodes. After masterful appeals and battles Yazmyne and Savannah are among the Top 4 to advance to the semifinals. A day of rest has been had between the first day of battles and the second. Yazmyne is feeling confident and she makes her way back to the main stadium with Dante, Nick, and Noxon. Noxon wonders who Yazmyne will choose for her semifinal, but Yazmyne intends to keep that a surprise. Savannah has already arrived at the stadium, having signed her share of autographs already. Yazmyne and Savannah stare at each other for a moment before asking if the other is ready, and they both are. Dante can see that the two of them are extremely excited. After Yazmyne makes her few public appearances, a large bell rings as the semifinals are about to begin. Yazmyne and Savannah's friends head to the stadium to be seated. Yazmyne and Savannah walk to the corridor where they will be called for individual announcement. As they walk, Savannah discusses her journey over the two years to reach her first festival semifinal. Yazmyne says the story won't hold her back. Savannah says she's sharing to tell Yazmyne that she's going to bring her best to win. Yazmyne, in turn, confides her resistance to contests was because she was afraid of being in her mother's shadow. She believes that her focus on contests have improved her battling tremendously. No matter what her ventures, she wants to compete at the highest level and win. Yazmyne intends to bring her best as well. Soon, semifinals officially begin. The four remaining Coordinators are all called. Once on the stage, one by one, their accomplishments in Kanto highlighted for the audience in a series of videos. Yazmyne is called first as was the first semifinalist. She has her victories in Viridian, Potpourri, HopHopHop, Chrysanthemum, and Rota shown on display. Savannah is called third with her victories on display as well. After the events, a special guest is announced. Master Coordinator and Yazmyne's mother, Carrie makes an appearance with her Sylveon. Yazmyne is shocked but maintains her composure. Abiana is overjoyed to see her idol once more. Carrie makes a stunning speech about what it means to compete in a festival semifinal, the commitment and energy it takes to win the next two battles. She encourages everyone to compete at their highest level to earn the Kanto Ribbon Cup. Once Carrie finishes her speech, the semifinals are announced. Yazmyne and Savannah are slated in the first semifinal. The two other male Coordinators leave the stage. Savannah and Yazmyne walk to the opposite ends and they have ten minutes to mentally prepare once last time before their battle. During the minutes, the stage is cleared and the four judge's panels are set. As Yazmyne sits in her corner, she knows exactly which two Pokemon she wants for this battle. Savannah does as well. The two girls intend to battle at their best. In the stands, Yazmyne's friends agree Savannh is the favorite, but Yazmyne will certainly not go down easy. Semifinal: Savannah vs. Yazmyne When time is called, Yazmyne and Savannah take their places on the field. When both announce that they are ready, the clock starts, and thus, the battle begins. Savannah calls on Blastoise and Wigglytuff, and Yazmyne chooses Ivysaur and Spritzee. Yazmyne gives her Pokemon a pep talk before the battle begins and Savannah tells her Pokemon to give everything they have. The four Pokemon comply; the clock starts, and the battle begins. Savannah has Wigglytuff opens the battle with Focus Blast and Yazmyne has Ivysaur matches the attack with Energy Ball. The twin orb attacks collide for an explosive blue and green light. Blastoise follows by summoning a Hydro Pump through the light but Spritzee blocks the attack with Fairy Wind a glistening effect. Pink and blue sparkles descend and coat Spritzee to make her shine. Only Savannah loses points. Dante and Daniel comment on Yazmyne's early start. Wigglytuff then uses Telekinesis to levitate and immobilize Ivysaur and Spritzee. Yazmyne orders her Pokemon not to remain calm and they do to Savannah's surprise. Spritzee and Ivysaur launch Thunderbolt and Razor Leaf toward Wigglytuff to distract her and make her lost focus. Blastoise moves to Wigglytuff's defense and deflects both attacks with Rapid Spin. As Yazmyne loses more points, Nick believes Savannah's strategy wasn't just to immobilize Yazmyne's Pokemon but also block any way for them to break free to rob more points from Yazmyne. He says it's simple and effective. Savannah has Blastoise and Wigglytuff move into their next combination of Ice Beam and Fire Blast. The fusion of ice and fire creates a spiral and an electrical effect. Carrie marvels at the combination. Ivysaur and Spritzee are suspended within this structure as a gigantic explosion taking place between the two attacks, which force Yazmyne's Pokemon toward the ground. Yazmyne continues losing points. As Ivysaur and Spritzee recover, Wigglytuff uses Sing. She releases beautiful colorful notes into the air. Yazmyne realizes Savannah aims to put her Pokemon to sleep and knock them out. She has been using similar strategies in each of her battle rounds. Yazmyne has Ivysaur plant and activate seeds of Leech Seed to counter. Vines then burst from the ground and instantly destroy Wiggyluff's notes. Yazmyne then orders Trick Room. Savannah panics. She has Blastoise try to intercept Spritzee with Rapid Spin, but Ivysaur's vines are still in effect. They stop and catch Blastoise before throwing her into Wigglytuff. Spritzee then executes Trick Room. Her body glows light blue and a large light blue rectangle with light blue and white transparent walls and ceiling appear around the battlefield. Wigglytuff and Blastoise become nervous and uncertain about the change of terrain. Ivysaur and Spritzee capitalize by combining Razor Leaf and Fairy Wind. Ivysaur first surrounds Blastoise and Wigglytuff in a vortex of leaves. Spritzee then releases a sparkling pink and silver storm that mixes in with Ivysaur's Razor Leaf, turning the leaves pink and also trapping Savannah's Pokemon in a large inescapable vortex that damages them from all directions and costs Savannah points. Savannah orders Blastoise Rapid Spin and Telekinesis. Blastoise rotates with Rapid Spin and Wigglytuff controls Blastoise in a yo-yo effect to shred the vortex and the leaves in a pink and green sparkle. Yazmyne is down to half of her original score. Wigglytuff then throws the spinning Pokemon onto Yazmyne's, but the effects of Trick Room render Blastoise slow and ineffective. Ivysaur jumps over Blastoise and he flings himself toward Wigglytuff. He unleashes a point-blank Energy Ball. Wigglytuff counters with Focus Blast at an equally close range. The attacks collide for a tremendous explosion that renders both of them unable to battle. The battle boils to Spritzee and Blastoise. The clock pauses to allow Yazmyne and Savannah to recall their unconscious Pokemon. Noxon comments that the odds are in Savannah's favor due to her size and raw power, but Dante believes that Spritzee's ability to float and fly won't be easy to overcome. Daniel comments that he never believed Contests could be so exciting. Nick remains in the back, hoping for Yazmyne to take this victory. Abiana tells them to be quiet. Elsie makes sure both Coordinators are ready and the clock resumes. Savannah orders Blastoise to use Dragon Pulse. Yazmyne is very confused as Fairy moves do not affect Fairy Pokemon, but the attack isn't directed toward Spritzee. Dragon Pulse shatters Trick Room in a gorgeous light, dropping Yazmyne's score. Spritzee retaliates with a pink storm of Fairy Wind. Blastoise has regained her speed and deflects it with Rapid Spin. Blastoise then unfurls and attacks with Hydro Pump. Spritzee matches the attack with Thunderbolt, which results in an explosion. Blastoise launches an Ice Beam while rotating, turning herself into an ice disk. Spritzee floats above the attack and re-establishes her Trick Room. Spritzee regains her speed and strikes Blastoise with Thunderbolt. Blastoise unfurls and aims to destroy Trick Room again with Dragon Pulse but this time, Spritzee smothers Dragon Pulse with Fairy Wind. At Savannah's command, Blastoise follows with Hydro Pump. Spritzee responds with Dazzling Gleam. The attacks collide, pushing the other back, generating sparks until a bright flash and surge of power is released. Both Pokemon are pushed back but Spritzee rides the wind to float over Blastoise at a perfect angle. Spritzee electrifies Blastoise with a powerful Thunderbolt. After the attack, Trick Room fades, and an exhausted Spritzee is shown floating safely in front of Yazmyne while Blastoise has crashed into the stadium wall and unable to battle. Though ten seconds remain, the match is over via knockout. Yazmyne wins the second semifinal and advances to the final stage. The crowd erupts in thunderous applause as Yazmyne emerges as the first finalist after an epic battle. Nick fist-bumps the air for Yazmyne in joy. Savannah comforts her crestfallen Blastoise. Savannah reminds him that the last time they lost, they lost without even making it to the battle rounds; now they have still been defeated, but they have improved tremendously to make it to the semi-finals. Savannah tells Blastoise that he was amazing. Yazmyne joyously hugs Spritzee whom Yazmyne can tell won't be battling in the finals. Savannah and Yazmyne shake hands and congratulate each other for an excellent battle while the crowd applauds. The Finals Later, Yazmyne has her final battle with Barron, the male Coordinator who defeated Abiana in the quarterfinals. Yazmyne has chosen to battle with Pidgeot and Butterfree on the final stage against her opponent's Bisharp and Mr. Mime. Yazmyne is shown struggling, behind in points with half the time remaining on the clock. Bisharp uses Magnet Rise, effectively allowing it to fly. It attacks Pidgeot and Butterfree with Guillotine, its arm-blades elongated, sharpened, and glistening a bright light blue. The two Flying-Types perform great aerial acrobatics to dodge Bisharp, but it only gives Mr. Mime time to strike them both with a stunning Magical Leaf. Not taking more chances, Yazmyne has Pidgeot and Butterfree attack with Stun Spore and Twister, which merge together to form a lime-green sparking tornado. Bisharp flies back to the ground to Kirlia's defense, and uses Guillotine to repel the attack while ending with a sharp pose causing Yazmyne to lose points. However, the spores of the Twister remain and they are set to paralyze Kirlia and Bisharp. Mr. Mime uses Misty Terrain, releasing a thick light blue mist from its body, covering the surrounding area with it. The beautiful terrain costs Yazmyne more points down to 1/4 of her original. The terrain weakens the effects of Dragon-Type moves and prevents Mr. Mime or Bisharp from being afflicted by paralysis. Yazmyne looks at the mist and believes she can use it to her advantage. Yazmyne orders Pidgeot to fire a Twister, but Savannah says Twister won't have any effect. Yazmyne orders Butterfree to use Silver Wind. The Silver Wind enchances the Twister, increasing its volume and power. The attack absorbs the mist of Misty Terrain and it rips up fragments from the ground. Mr. Mime and Bisharp are caught in the power of the vortex and swirl around uncontrollably. Barron loses points. Gaining control of the battle, Yazmyne has Pidgeot accelerate with Aerial Ace. Pidgeot tears trough the storm and slams Mr. Mime hard at full force. Bisharp lunges for Pidgeot, but the Flying-Type uses Double Team to evade Butterfree then surprises Bisharp and slams it with another Silver Wind. When all sides recover, Bisharp uses Metal Sound to stun Pidgeot and Butterfree while lowering their special defense as well. Mr. Mime follows with streaks of Psyshock. Butterfree and Pidgoet take flight. Mr. Mime tries to control its purple streaks, but Pidgeot and Butterfree remain elusive with their clever flying. Using Confusion, Butterfree controls the streaks to form a spiralling helx around himself and Pidgeot. Butterfree's Confusion then forces the streaks to collide into each other and explode in fireworks in sparks that only show off Pidgeot and Butterfree's beauty. Just then, the clock stops. Yazmyne is shown with 1/5 of her original score and she edges out against opponent by slim number of points, but more then enough to make her the winner of the final stage, thus making her the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and granting her the title of Kanto Top Coordinator. Closing Ceremony Yazmyne is dumbfounded by her victory, and the elated Pidgeot and Butterfree float down to Yazmyne's side. Amidst the cheers, Yazmyne hugs her two Pokemon, thanking them for their victory. The crowd awards Yazmyne a standing ovation. Privately, Dante admits that he never guessed that a Coordinator would emerge victorious in his/her very first circuit. He believes that Yazmyne truly earned this victory. In the closing ceremony, Yazmyne is called to the center, and she has Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Starmie, and Spritzee by her side. Carrie is the most elated among the entire stadium, who offers Yazmyne applause. Yazmyne's five Pokémon are individually awarded special ribbons for winning the tournament while Yazmyne herself is awarded the Kanto Ribbon Cup as well as title of Kanto Top Coordinator. Yazmyne is also granted the title of Legendary Coordinator, dubbed to those who have won a Grand Festival on their very first circuit. Yazmyne happily accepts all of the awards. She lifts the trophy amond a roar of applause and the Kanto Grand Festival comes to an end. Major Events *Yazmyne's Spritzee is revealed to know Trick Room *Yazmyne defeats Savannah advances to the finals *Yazmyne win the final stage and and wins the Kanto Grand Festival, earning the Kanto Ribbon Cup, title of Kanto Top Coordinator, and title of Legendary Coordinator Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Noxon *Savannah *Abiana *Judges *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Audience Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Cleffa *Blastoise *Wigglytuff *Kirlia *Bisharp Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Kanto Grand Festival